Appa Is Back!
by park ji hyun
Summary: chapter 2 is up! end! Kangin kembali dari masa wamilnya, leeteuk bermaksud menjemputnya namun mereka tidak bertemu, kemana kangin? lalu bagaimana nasib sikecil donghae dan kyuhyun, anak kangteuk? 2SHOOT/YAOI/KANGTEUK/yewook
1. Chapter 1

Author : zhie hyun

Pairing : kangteuk

other cast : donghae, kyuhyun, ryeowook, yesung

gendre : romance, family

disclaimer : kangteuk saling memiliki

A/n : aku ngebuat FF ini untuk merayakan kembalinya kangin appa ^^

-zhie hyun proudly present-

Malam itu, disebuah kamar bernuansa putih seorang namja berparas cantik seperti malaikat tengah gelisah, entah sudah berapa puluh kali namja berkulit putih berambut cokelat almond itu mondar-mandir didalam kamarnya.

"Ah..eottoke?" Ucapnya sambil meremas jari-jari kedua tangannya yang saling ia tautkan.

"Eommaa..eommaaa.." sebuah teriakan suara kecil dari balik pintu membuyarkan lamunan namja berparas selembut malaikat bernama leeteuk itu.

Cklek!

Leeteuk membuka pintu dan didapatinya putra sulungnya tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah kesal.

"Waeyo hae?" Leeteuk berjongkok mencoba mengimbangi tinggi putra sulungnya yang baru berusia lima tahun itu.

"Kyu eomma..maca dia ngompol di tempat tidul hae lagi," rajuk donghae dengan bibir yang dipoutkan kesal.

"Jinjja?" Leeteuk tersenyum menampakan dimpel manisnya sambil membelai kepala donghae.

"Ne eomma, kajja eomma liat," tangan mungil donghae meraih tangan lembut eommanya dan menariknya ke sebuah kamar bercat biru.

"Eomma..hueee.." seorang anak kecil berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut ikal dan berwajah manis yang duduk ditepi sebuah tempat tidur dengan sprei berwarna biru senada dengan cat kamar itu menangis ketika melihat leeteuk memasuki kamar.

Leeteuk berdiri di depan namja kecil itu dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya, "cup cup cup..," leeteuk mengusap airmata yang membasahi pipi chubby putra bungsunya yang baru berusia empat tahun itu.

"Hiks..hyun ahat! Kyu dak ompol (hyung jahat! Kyu tidak ngompol)" ucapnya sambil menunjuk donghae dengan telunjuk mungilnya.

"Kyu bo'ong! Itu tuh bacah kalena pipisnya kyu!" Donghae juga menunjuk ke arah tempat tidurnya yg basah.

"Ani eomma..tu bu'an pis kyu, itu cucu tumpah hueee.. (itu bukan pipis kyu, itu susu tumpah)" bela kyuhyun kembali menangis sambil memeluk leher leeteuk dengan tangan-tangan kecilnya.

"Uuu..dacal manja," donghae kembali mempoutkan pipinya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada bertingkah seolah orang dewasa yg membuat bocah itu terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

"Sudah sudah.. jagoan eomma tidak boleh bertengkar ne, kalau tidak bertengkar malam ini jagoan-jagoan eomma ini boleh tidur dikamar eomma lho," bujuk leeteuk sambil memandang kedua putranya yang lucu.

"Cincca(jinjja)?" Ucap donghae dan kyuhyun bersamaan dengan mata berbinar.

"Ne,"

Leeteuk memandangi wajah polos kedua malaikat kecilnya yg terlelap disisi kiri dan kanannya namun dia sama sekali belum tertidur bahkan mengantuk sedikitpun, rasa senang sekaligus resah kembali menggelayuti hatinya.

"Besok kanginie menyelesaikan masa wamilnya, aku rindu sekali padanya. Ingin sekali menjemput dan menyambutnya tapi besok banyak meeting dengan client-client penting. Eottoke?" Leeteuk menggigit bibir bawahnya, dari sudut kedua mata beningnya mengalir buliran air mata.

Memang selama kangin wamil, leeteuk lah yang mengambil alih semua pekerjaan dan tanggung jawab kangin sebagai direktur utama di kantor.

"Hosh..hosh..mian hyung aku terlambat," namja manis bermata cokelat itu menyeka keringat yg mengucur dikeningnya. Dia ryeowook, adik leeteuk yg sekarang bertugas membantu hyungnya menjaga kedua putra leeteuk dan kangin.

"Ne gwaenchana wookie, titip malaikat-malaikat kecilku ne, Aku harus segera pergi menemui client" leeteuk memakai mantelnya lalu mencium pucuk kepala kedua putranya, "jangan nakal ne?"

"Ne eomma," jawab kyuhyun dan donghae kompak.

"Good boys. Bye.." leeteuk mengusap sayang kepala kedua putranya lalu beranjak meninggalkan rumahnya menuju kantor.

"Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya," leeteuk bersalaman dengan clientnya setelah berhasil menandatangani kontrak kerja sama dengan mereka.

"Pfiuh.." leeteuk menghela nafas sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi kerjanya melepas lelah. Dia melihat jam tangan yg melingkar dipergelangan tangannya yang menunjukan pukul sepuluh, masih ada dua orang client yang harus dia temui, sedangkan kangin akan mengakhiri masa wamilnya pada pukul satu siang. "Aish..eottoke?" Leeteuk membentur-benturkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursinya yang untungnya saja empuk.

Kriiing..kriiing..

Leeteuk melihat layar ponselnya dan tertera nama ryeowook disana.

Klik.

"Yoboseyo..wae wookie?"

"hyung! Hae hilang! Hiks.." terdengar suara ryeowook terisak.

"MWO? BAGAIMANA BISA WOOKIE?" mata leeteuk terbelalak lebar mendengar kata-kata ryeowook.

"Aku sedang mengantar kyu ke kamar mandi hiks..setelah dari kamar mandi ternyata hae tidak ada dimanapun hiks..eottoke hyung?"

"te..terus cari wookie, aku akan segera pulang,"

"Ne hyung,"

klik.

Setelah menutup teleponnya Leeteuk segera bergegas menuju mobilnya dan memacunya menuju rumah dengan rasa khawatir.

Ting tong..

Bel rumah berbunyi ketika Ryeowook baru saja akan memegang handle pintu setelah menyeka air matanya dan menggendong kyuhyun. Ketika dia membuka pintu nampaklah sosok namja tampan bermata sipit berdiri disana.

"Annyeong haseyo," sapa namja itu sambil menyunggingkan senyum manis dibibirnya, bukannya menjawab tapi ryeowook hanya mematung terdiam memandangi wajah tampan namja itu. "Annyeong.." ucap namja itu sekali lagi sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan ryeowook mencoba menyadarkan namja manis itu.

"Ah..an..annyeong..nuguya?" Ryeowook tersadar dari keterpesonaanya.

"Yesung imnida," namja bernama yesung membungkukan badannya, "aku tetangga leeteuk hyung, aku mengantarkan donghae," yesung menundukan wajahnya menatap bocah kecil yg tengah menggenggam tangannya.

Ryeowook terkaget karena baru menyadari keberadaan donghae, hatinya diliputi rasa lega. Dia menurunkan kyuhyun dari gendongannya dan memeluk donghae, "hae..kau kemana saja? Membuat paman khawatir saja,"

"mianhae paman wookie..abis hae bocen jadi hae kelumah paman yecung, hae mau ajak paman yecung main kecini,"

"jangan pergi tanpa izin paman wookie lagi ne, jangan diulangi lagi. Arraseo?" Ryeowook mencolek hidung hidung donghae dengan telunjuknya.

"Ne alaceo," donghae mengangguk imut sambil menarik tangan yesung memasuki rumah, "ayo paman ecung macuk," yesung menuruti langkah kecil donghae memasuki rumah, ketika melewati ryeowook dia tersenyum manis hingga membuat ryeowook blushing.

'Tampannya..' batin ryeowook sambil tersenyum dan menundukan mukanya yg merah.

Kyuhyun menarik-narik ujung lengan baju yang ryeowook pakai, "melah," ucapnya polos sambil menunjuk muka pamannya.

Kring..kriiing..

Leeteuk segera memasang earphone ditelinganya yang sudah terhubung dengan ponselnya. Sedangkan tangan satunya masih tetap memegang kemudi mobil dan matanya tetap terfokus memperhatikan jalanan.

Klik.

"Apa hae sudah ditemukan wookie?" Tanya leeteuk khawatir begitu mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ne hyung, hae ternyata pergi ke rumah yesung hyung,"

"ah...iya, kenapa aku bisa lupa? Kebiasaan hae memang suka ke rumah yesung kalau dia merasa bosan. Yasudah kalau hae sudah ditemukan aku akan kembali ke kantor. Tolong jaga mereka ya wookie?"

"Ne hyung,"

klik.

Leeteuk memutar arah laju mobilnya kembali ke arah kantor, sesekali melirik jam tangannya, sebentar lagi dia harus bertemu client keduanya hari ini.

Wajah lelah jelas terlihat di paras lembut leeteuk, dia meneguk segelas air putih hingga habis, membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa kering setelah bernegosiasi dan akhirnya berhasil menjalin kerja sama denga client keduanya hari ini, 'kanginie..' ucapnya dalam hati setelah melihat jarum jam ditangannya menunjukan jam satu siang, itu berarti saat dimana kangin mengakhiri masa wamilnya. "Apa client ketiga sudah datang?" Tanya leeteuk pada sekretarisnya.

"Mereka mengundur jadwal pertemuannya menjadi besok lusa tuan," jawab sekretaris leeteuk setelah melihat jadwal pertemuan bosnya.

"Pfiuh..baguslah. aku harus segera pergi, tolong kamu urus semuanya ya,"

"baik tuan,"

"Tunggu aku kanginnie.." gumam leeteuk yg kembali memacu mobilnya menuju tempat kangin menjalani wajib militernya.

"Apa? Dia sudah pergi?"

"Iya, sudah sejak tadi tuan kim youngwoon pergi," terang petugas yang berjaga disana pada leeteuk.

"Oh begitu, kamsahamnida," leeteuk membungkukan badannya dan berjalan lesu kembali ke dalam mobilnya.

Leeteuk beberapa kali menghubungi ponsel kangin namun tidak pernah diangkat. Akhirnya leeteuk mendial nomor ryeowook.

"Yoboseyo," terdengar suara tenor ryeowook begitu teleponnya terhubung.

"Wookie, apa kanginie sudah ada dirumah?"

"Tidak hyung, kangin hyung belum sampai dirumah,"

"oh..begitu, yasudah,"

klik.

Leeteuk menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi mobilnya, dan memejamkan matanya.

"Dimana kau kanginie..bogosshipo.."

TBC..

Gimana menurut readers? Ayo dong Review ne biar semangat nerusinnya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

author: zhie hyun

pairing: kangteuk

other cast: donghae, kyuhyun,

ryeowook, yesung

gendre: romance, family

disclaimer: kangteuk saling memiliki

note: aku ngebuat FF ini untuk

merayakan kembalinya kangin appa ^^

-zhie hyun proudly present-

Happy reading…

"Yoboseyo," terdengar suara tenor ryeowook begitu teleponnya terhubung.

"Wookie, apa kanginie sudah ada dirumah?"

"Tidak hyung, kangin hyung belum sampai dirumah,"

"oh..begitu, yasudah,"

klik.

Leeteuk menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi mobilnya, dan memejamkan matanya.

"Dimana kau kanginie..bogosshipo.."

tit..tit..

Sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel leeteuk, dengan lesu leeteuk membukanya.

From: kanginie

Temukaan aku cintaku, atau kalau tidak aku akan marah

Leeteuk berbinar mendapat pesan dari kangin, dia kembali mencoba menghubungi ponsel kangin namun tetap tidak diangkat oleh suaminya itu.

"Dimana kau kanginnie?" Leeteuk berpikir tentang kemana kemungkinan suaminya itu pergi. Leeteuk seperti teringat sesuatu dan kembali melajukan mobilnya menyusuri jalanan kota seoul menuju ke suatu tempat.

Leeteuk memandang deretan tangga itu dengan wajah lelahnya.

"Hwaiting!" Leeteuk mengepalkan tangannya dan mulai meniti satu persatu tangga itu hingga sampai pada namsan tower yang dia tuju, setelah berhenti sebentar, leeteuk kembali melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki namsan tower hingga sampai bagian atas namsan tower yang disekelilingnya dipenuhi gembok-gembok cinta.

Leeteuk mengitarkan pandangannya mencoba menemukan sosok yang sedang dicarinya namun belum juga ia temukan, leeteuk melangkagkan kakinya masih tetap mencari untung saja disana tidak terlalu ramai lagi karena hari sudah lumayan sore.

Karena lelah leeteuk menghentikan langkahnya, keringat sudah membasahi tubuhnya.

Greb!

Seseorang memeluk tubuh ramping leeteuk dari belakang. Leeteuk lumayan terjingkat karena kaget.

"Jeongmal bogosshipo my angel," bisik orang itu ditelinganya.

Leeteuk merasa sangat mengenal suara itu, dia memutar badannya hingga sekarang berhadapan dengan orang yang memeluknya.

"Kanginie..hiks.." leeteuk menghambur memeluk namja di depannya yang ternyata kangin, suaminya. "Nado bogosshipo hiks.."

Setelah beberapa menit bertahan dalam posisi berpelukan melepas segala rindu dihati akhirnya kangin mengendurkan pelukannya, ditatapnya paras cantik selembut malaikat milik istrinya itu. Kangin mengangkat tangannya menyeka air mata yg membasahi pipi putih leeteuk lalu memegang dagu namja cantik itu dan mencium bibir tipisnya yang selalu menggoda bagi kangin.

Leeteuk memejamkan matanya merasakan bibir hangat kangin yg menyapu setiap inchi bibirnya. Mereka berdua sudah tidak memperdulikan dengan keberadaan beberapa orang disana.

Kangin menyudahi ciumannya, dia menempelkan keningnya dengan kening leeteuk sambil menggesek-gesekan hidung mereka berdua, tangan kirinya membelai lembut pipi kanan leeteuk sedangkan tangan kanannya mengeluarkan sebuah gembok berwarna putih yang diatasnya sudah tertulis kangin love leeteuk dari dalam saku celana armynya. Kangin menggenggam tangan leeteuk dan berjalan ke pinggiran pagar namsan tower yang sudah banyak terdapat ratusan gembok-gembok cinta tergantung disana.

"Mau pasang?" Tawar kangin sambil menyodorkan gembok putih itu.

"He'em," leeteuk tersenyum sambil mengangguk lalu mengambil gembok di tangan kangin dan memasangkan pengaitnya di besi pagar namsan tower itu.

Leeteuk menggenggam kunci gembok itu sambil menatap kangin, kangin meraih tangan lentik leeteuk kedalam genggamannya lalu melempar kunci itu bersama jauh keluar pagar namsan tower dan entah jatuh dimana, kangin dan leeteuk kembali berpelukan mengenang pertemuan pertama mereka di situ, di namsan tower.

"Teukie..chagiya.."

"hmm.."

"ayo kita pulang, aku ingin melihat malaikat-malaikat kecil kita,"

"Ne chagi, mereka pasti senang melihatmu,"

Ryeowook memandangi yesung yg tengah asyik bermain bersama donghae dan kyuhyun.

'Calon apa yg baik hihi..' ucapnya dalam hati, dia menundukan wajahnya yg kembali memerah, "ah aku hampir lupa," gumamnya menatap nampan berisi 4 piring cake dan 4 gelas susu, "semuanya..ayo kita makan cake dulu!" Seru ryeowook sambil menaruh nampan itu diatas meja.

"Aciiiiik!" Sorak donghae dan kyuhyun bersamaan.

"Makannya yg benar dan jangan terburu-buru ne, biar tidak tersedak," ryeowook membagikan satu persatu piring berisi cake itu pada donghae, kyuhyun dan yesung.

"Umm..cake buatan paman wookie celalu enak deh," puji donghae sambil memasukan sesendok cake kedalam mulutnya.

"Hu'um..hu'um.." gumam kyuhyun sambil tetap mengunyah cake yg memenuhi mulutnya sehingga membuat pipinya semakin chubby dan menggemaskan.

"Ini kau yg membuatnya sendiri?" Yesung menatap cake cantik di depannya lalu beralih pada wajah manis ryeowook.

"Ne, waeyo hyung? Apa tidak enak?"

"Ani. Ini sangat enak, ternyata kau pintar memasak ya,"

"Gomawo,"

"Harusnya aku yg bilang terimakasih atas cakenya yg enak," yesung kembali melahap cake yg ada di hadapannya sedangkan ryeowook tersenyum sambil menundukan wajahnya yg kembali memerah, 'calon istri yg baik,' batin yesung sambil melirik ryeowook.

"Kami pulang.." seru kangin dan leeteuk bersamaan yg sekarang sudah berdiri diambang pintu ruangan keluarga dimana ryeowook, yesung, donghae dan kyuhyun berada.

"Eomma.." donghae dan kyuhyun berlari menghambur memeluk leeteuk.

"Ah malaikat-malaikat eomma," leeteuk memeluk kedua putranya, membelai lembut punggung donghae dan kyuhyun, "lihat siapa yg datang,"

"ciapa eomma?" Tanya donghae penuh keingin tahuan.

"Itu appa sayang..appanya donghae sama kyuhyun," leeteuk menunjuk ke arah kangin yg sekarang tengah tersenyum menyaksikan kelucuan kedua putranya.

"Appanya hae cama kyu yg ada di dalam foto itu eomma?" Leeteuk hanya menjawab dengan anggukan pertanyaan donghae, "cincca eomma?"

"Ne chagiya" leeteuk mencubit pelan hidung donghae, sedangkan kyuhyun hanya menyimak pembicaraan hyung dan eommanya.

"Appa.." donghae memeluk kangin yg memang sudah berjongkok, "kyu, cini peluk appa juja," donghae menarik tangan kyuhyun hingga bocah umur empat tahun itu juga ikut memeluk kangin.

"Appa kangen sekali sama jagoan-jagoan appa," kangin menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung kedua putranya.

"Hae cama kyu juja kangeeen cekali cama appa, iyakan kyu?"

"Hu'um, angen ceali (kangen sekali)" kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya imut.

Kedua kakak beradik itu memeluk appanya semakin erat, kangin mengangkat menggendong kedua putranya.

"Wookie, kau tambah besar," canda kangin sambil nyengir ke arah ryeowook.

"Ah hyung ini, dari dua tahun yg lalu aku sudah sebesar ini," ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya membuat ekspresi marah tp beberapa detik kemudian tersenyum manis, "selamat datang hyung,"

"Gomawo wookie," pandangan kangin beralih ke sosok yesung, "ah yesung, kau ada disini," kangin tersenyum pada tetangga sekaligus temannya itu.

"Iya, kebetulan tadi donghae mengajakku main kesini. Selamat datang kangin" yesung membalas senyum kangin.

Kangin dan leeteuk berdiri dibalkon kamar, mereka sekarang sudah menggunakan piyama yg sama. Saling berpelukan menikmati malam kota seoul.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu my angel.." kangin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh ramping istri tercintanya, mencium wangi rambut cokelat almond leeteuk, wangi yg selalu dia rindukan selama dua tahun jauh dari namja cantiknya.

"Nado kanginie.." leeteuk membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang kangin yg selalu membuatnya merasa aman dan nyaman.

Kangin merenggangkan pelukannya, ditatapnya wajah putih mulus selembuh malaikat milik istrinya, leeteuk juga menatap tampan suaminya. Dengan perlahan kangin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah leeteuk hingga leeteuk bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat kangin menerpa wajahnya, hanya berjarak beberapa inchi lagi bibir kangin dari bibir tipis leeteuk.

"Eommaaa..appaaa.." terdengar suara donghae dan kyuhyun dibalik pintu.

leeteuk menjauhkan kembali wajahnya dari wajah kangin lalu tersenyum, "anak-anak," leeteuk melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan kangin lalu beranjak menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Pfiuh.." kangin menghela nafas lalu mengikuti langkah leeteuk.

Cklek.

Leeteuk membuka pintu kamarnya dan nampaklah donghae dan kyuhyun yg sudah mengenakan piyama tersenyum menggemaskan disana.

"Ada apa jagoan-jagoan eomma?" Leeteuk berjongkok menatap kedua putranya.

"Hae cama kyu malam ini mau tidul baleng cama appa dan eomma. Iyakan kyu?"

"Hu'um," kyuhyun mengangguk sambil mengemut jempol tangannya.

"Baiklah..," leeteuk mecabut jempol dari mulut kyuhyun lalu menggedongnya, sedangkan kangin menggendong donghae.

Donghae dan kyuhyun berbaring diantara leeteuk dan kangin diatas ranjang kingsize bersprei putih dengan corak bunga itu.

"Cekalang eomma bobonya udah ada yg nemenin. Hae juja nanti klo udah besal bobonya mau ditemenin sama hyukkie," ucap donghae polos.

"Hyukkie? Siapa hyukkie?" Tanya kangin pada putra sulungnya.

"Hyukkie itu temen cekelas hae di TK appa, hyukkie baik,"

"Lo hyun obo cama ukie, kyu obo cama capa? Kyu atut obo ndilian" Rajuk kyuhyun sambil memeluk donghae.

"Nanti kyu bobonya sama minnie, temen cekelas hyung. Minnie lucu lho kyu, kayak boneka kelinci. Mau?"

"Hu'um kyu mau, kyu cuka bonea keyinci," ucap kyu dengan sangat polos.

Kangin dan leeteuk hanya tertawa mendengar percakapan polos kedua putranya.

Sepertinya malam ini sepasang suami istri itu harus mengalah pada kedua putranya itu, menahan hasrat satu malam lagi.

The end.

Hahaha..kasian ya appa baru balik udah aku kerjain kkkkk~ *evil laugh bareng kyu.

Mind to review?


End file.
